Créature
by Midhwen
Summary: Lorsqu'il ne supporte plus le monde extérieur, Castiel se rend dans cette crique, déserté par le reste de la ville depuis des années. Une plage paradisiaque où le brun peut enfin agir comme il le souhaite, sans être jugé par le monde entier. L'unique endroit de Sweet Amoris où le rockeur peut enfin être seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette étrange créature.
1. Vendredi 2 juin

La douceur du sable sous ses doigts le rassurait. Il en prit une poignée afin de terminer en beauté un château à moitié effondré par le vent. La petite construction s'écroula lorsqu'il tenta de creuser des douves trop près des fondations. Après avoir détruit d'un coup de main rageur les restes de sa création, le brun s'allongea sur le sable chaud, fermant les yeux afin de profiter du calme environnant, du soleil réchauffant sa peau et du son des vagues percutant les rochers. Castiel se sentait incroyablement bien. Il était seul. Véritablement seul, sans personne pour l'ennuyer et pour la première fois de sa vie, il profitait réellement de l'instant présent.

Il avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir, alors il s'était exilé dans cette petite crique où plus personne ne se rendait depuis longtemps. Elle n'était plus fréquentée depuis quelques années, après la sombre affaire du jeune Kentin Delacroix, retrouvé mort à quelques mètres du rivage. Il avait emprunté une barque puis s'était vraisemblablement jeté à l'eau, alors qu'il ne savait pas nager. Les enquêteurs n'avaient trouvé que quelques affaires éparpillées çà et là sur le sable de la crique, ses baskets, une boite de Prince, une lettre. Personne n'avait eu le droit de la lire, à part les parents du jeune garçon. Les autorités en avaient conclu à un suicide. Cependant, quelques rumeurs subsistaient par-delà les années, comme le fait que le corps n'avait jamais été montré à la famille qui s'était contentée de la lettre, ou même le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été retrouvé tout court. L'histoire de Kentin Delacroix s'était muée en légende. Des dizaines de théories macabres avaient fleuri, des histoires que les enfants se racontaient le soir pour se faire peur. La crique était devenue un lieu soi-disant hanté. Plus personne ne s'y rendait, à part quelques adolescents en manque de sensations fortes, et qui revenaient traumatisés par une soi-disant vision venue des enfers.

Tout ceci avait duré quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un an plus tard, on découvre un nouveau corps. Celui de la jeune Laetitia Martin. La nouvelle avait fait sensation et une rumeur de tueur en série avait tourné dans toute la petite ville de Sweet Amoris. Cependant, les autorités avaient rapidement calmé les habitants. Les deux adolescents étaient décédés de façon tout à fait similaire, mais il s'agissait de deux enfants victime de harcèlement scolaire. Il se chuchotait même que Laetitia était l'instigatrice du harcèlement du petit Kentin, et ne s'était jamais pardonnée d'être à l'origine de son suicide.

Puis les morts s'étaient succédé. En moins de dix ans, six enfants de la petite bourgade de Sweet Amoris s'étaient donné la mort dans cette crique, si bien qu'elle avait été fermée et interdite au public. La plage avait été renommée « La crique maudite » par les enfants de la ville, et plus personne n'osait s'y rendre. Des patrouilles avaient été mises en place par les autorités afin de garantir la sécurité des enfants, mais plus aucun corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. La période sombre de Sweet Amoris semblait être révolue. Les patrouilles se faisaient de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde oublie l'existence de cette crique, devenue un sujet tabou pour les habitants.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre années qu'aucun suicide n'avait été déclaré. Plus aucune patrouille n'était faite par les gendarmes de la ville et l'endroit était véritablement désert. La crique était un havre de paix et Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il observait le mouvement des vagues depuis une bonne heure et ne souhaitait pas repartir de sitôt. Le brun avait enfin trouvé un endroit de plénitude. Un endroit où il se sentait serein. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant, il pouvait être lui-même. Il pouvait hurler au désespoir sans personne pour l'entendre, s'en prendre aux cailloux sans avoir peur d'être ridicule, se jeter dans l'eau et en finir sans que personne ne l'arrête. Mais il ne ferait rien de tout ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait faire nulle part ailleurs. Parce que Castiel ne pleurait pas, Castiel n'était pas le genre à pleurer. Alors Castiel pleura toutes les larmes de son corps comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il passa deux heures entières dans cette crique, à ruminer sa tristesse et sa rancœur, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, car tôt ou tard, les responsabilités le rattrapèrent. Il avait un chien à nourrir et un meilleur ami à rassurer. À qui il devrait mentir et dire que tout allait bien, parce que tout va toujours bien pour Castiel.


	2. Mercredi 7 juin

Le vent dans ses cheveux l'apaisait. Castiel se concentra quelques instants sur le silence de l'endroit, inspirant profondément cette odeur caractéristique qui avait le don de le calmer. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était pas revenu dans la crique. Il ne voulait pas s'y rendre chaque soir, au risque que ces instants de plénitude ne deviennent trop habituels. Le brun voulait faire de cette crique son jardin secret, un endroit où il se rendrait lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus supporter sa vie morne et sans saveur. Une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui permettrait de tenir bon quelques jours de plus. Or aujourd'hui avait été une journée particulièrement insoutenable. La directrice avait encore envoyé son chienchien Nathaniel pour le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il avait séché ses cours de la matinée, et cet espèce de traître avait osé lui adresser la parole. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ils avaient fini par se battre au milieu de la cour tels les enfants qu'ils étaient. Castiel avait écopé d'une heure de retenue et d'un regard déçu de son meilleur ami.

La journée n'avait finalement pas été si différente des autres mais il s'agissait du jour de trop. Il ne supportait plus l'air faussement niais du délégué, l'hypocrisie ambiante du lycée, la stupidité de leur directrice et par-dessus tout, les reproches de Lysandre qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Le brun s'allongea sur le sable chaud de la crique, se fichant complètement des grains s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, exténué. Il était simplement fatigué de sa vie, de sa propre hypocrisie. Lysandre ne pouvait pas comprendre s'il ne lui expliquait pas, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Castiel restait dans ce silence buté depuis qu'elle était partie, depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber pour sa soi-disant prometteuse carrière. Ce n'était finalement pas la faute de Nathaniel, ni de la directrice et encore moins celle de Lysandre. C'était celle de Debrah qui l'avait abandonné du jour au lendemain alors qu'ils avaient mis tellement de temps à construire leur bonheur. Il avait été heureux avec elle, plus heureux qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Ensemble, ils avaient monté un groupe, elle et sa voix d'ange, lui et ses doigts de fée. Ils s'étaient promis l'éternité. Ils devaient faire carrière ensemble ou rien, mais cette promesse avait rapidement été oubliée lorsque la célébrité lui avait tendue les bras. Elle avait arrêté ses études et quitté le lycée avec seulement un sourire désolé, après avoir tenté de le tromper avec cet enfoiré de délégué bien entendu.

Le brun envoya une poignée de sable au loin d'un geste brutal avant de se rasseoir. Il ne voulait pas y repenser mais c'était plus fort que lui. La seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux avait quitté sa vie, elle l'avait abandonné, prétextant que leur relation ne survivrait pas à la distance. Foutaise. Il aurait déplacé des montagnes, dépensé des millions pour la revoir. Ce n'était pas lui le problème, c'était elle. Elle n'en avait plus eu rien à faire de lui à partir du moment où le futur de sa carrière avait été assurée. Castiel retomba lourdement, faisant voler des grains de sables autour de lui. Il savait au fond, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon. Ce producteur ne voulait qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette offre inespérée pour un garçon avec qui elle n'était pas sûre de passer sa vie. Elle avait été lucide, quand lui n'était qu'un gamin qui s'apitoyait sur son sort, jaloux de la réussite de sa copine.

Il relativisa en se rappelant que cette histoire lui avait permis de se rendre compte de l'hypocrisie du délégué principal, un garçon qu'il avait jadis appelé « ami ». Nathaniel arborait constamment cet air sérieux, presque naïf qui trompait tout le monde sur sa véritable nature de pervers. Il avait tenté de l'embrasser dans la salle des délégués alors que Debrah ne semblait absolument pas consentante. Ou peut-être un peu. Castiel lança une nouvelle poignée de sable en se rappelant le regard de Debrah lorsqu'il les avait surpris tous les deux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette scène, n'en avait parlé à personne. Son ex-copine était partie depuis une semaine et Castiel restait dans ce silence buté tandis que son meilleur ami essayait tant bien que mal de lui soutirer des informations. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait parler avec personne. Il avait simplement envie d'être triste et de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Le brun se redressa et épousseta son tee-shirt noir rempli de grains de sable. Il essuya ensuite son œil droit qui commençait à devenir trop humide pour observer la mer, tout à fait calme ce soir. Il inspira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur de sable mouillé, d'algues et de coquillages qui lui rappelait les vacances d'été qui approchaient à grand pas. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il se rendrait à la plage ou non. Iris lui avait proposé il y avait quelques jours d'y aller ensemble mais Castiel n'était pas d'humeur à sortir entre amis. Il avait développé une espèce de méfiance envers tous ses proches, ne sachant plus qui croire ou non, qui serait capable de le trahir comme Nathaniel avait pu le faire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il n'était plus seul. Alors qu'il observait le coucher de soleil à l'horizon, il se sentit épié. Castiel détestait formellement être dérangé, encore plus lorsqu'il était censé se trouver seul. Il tourna la tête vers la source de son ennui et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'observait, assis là-haut sur les rochers. Une jeune fille ravissante, magnifique. Magique. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle plongea aussitôt dans l'eau. Le brun mit quelques secondes à réagir, abasourdi. Ce n'était ni la blondeur irréelle de ses cheveux, ni le sublime bleu océan de ses yeux, ni la blancheur particulière de sa peau qui l'avait stupéfait. C'était ce qui lui tenait place de jambe. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu une queue de sirène. Une véritable queue de sirène !

Castiel se releva, toujours estomaqué. Il courut dans l'eau et plongea à son tour. Il y resta aussi longtemps que ses poumons le lui permettaient, à la recherche de sa vision, mais rien. Elle avait tout simplement disparu. Il remonta à la surface et prit une grande goulée d'air frais. Il ne pouvait y croire, ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, c'était certain. De retour sur la plage, il tenta de trouver une explication plausible à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il devait être particulièrement fatigué pour imaginer des choses pareilles. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il était temps de nourrir Démon. Accordant un dernier coup d'œil à la mer qui lui faisait face, Castiel décida de rentrer chez lui, les vêtements trempés et la tête pleine de question.

En quittant le rivage des yeux, il ne put voir une petite tête blonde émerger de l'eau, l'observer quitter la crique et le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour être visible.


	3. Dimanche 11 juin

Le crissement du sable sous ses pieds nus le détendit immédiatement. Une nouvelle mauvaise journée était passée, mais ce n'était plus pour cette raison qu'il se rendait à la crique maudite. Cela faisait trois jours, depuis cette étrange vision, qu'il se rendait chaque soir à la plage, espérant revoir cette fille tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Mais elle ne s'était plus montrée depuis et Castiel commençait à croire qu'il était simplement devenu fou. Il n'avait parlé de la fille à personne, pas même à Lysandre, de peur qu'on le croit bon à interner et de toute façon, personne ne l'aurait cru. Il n'était même pas certains de ce qu'il avait vu.

Comme une habitude qu'il avait rapidement prise, il s'assit près du rivage, laissant l'eau recouvrir ses pieds par intermittence. Il laissa le temps s'écouler, observa le soleil descendre à l'horizon, la mer devenir de plus en plus calme au fil des minutes qui passaient. Il réfléchissait à sa propre vie en attendant une nouvelle apparition divine. Il nota le contraste particulier entre la couleur de son teeshirt et celle des grains de sable qui se faufilaient entre les plis. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalisa à quel point son style vestimentaire était fade et sans saveur. Il ressemblait à tout sauf à un futur rockeur avec son polo unit et sa veste en daim. Il avait besoin de changement. Peut-être que s'habiller différemment l'aiderait à sortir de sa dépression passagère ? Castiel soupira longuement en se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Comme si un nouveau look pouvait lui faire oublier Debrah. Pour qui il se prenait ? Un émo en manque d'amour mal dans sa peau ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était exactement ce qu'il était. Pire encore, il était un émo accroché à la vision chimérique d'une sirène. Il était pathétique. Cet endroit le rendait pathétique. Il décida brusquement de quitter les lieux et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Il ne devait plus se mentir à lui-même, cette créature n'avait jamais existé et ne réapparaîtrait pas. Il ne faisait que perdre son temps.

Castiel se leva, plus décidé que jamais, rassembla ses affaires couvertes de sable et se tourna vers la sortie de la crique, avant de se figer sur place. Un léger bruissement à sa gauche avait attiré son attention. Il s'essuya les yeux, se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve mais rien, c'était bien réel. Sa vision était de retour. De nouveau assise sur les rochers qui surplombaient la mer, elle l'observait d'un regard tranquille, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais Castiel ne put rien faire d'autre que l'observer d'un œil fasciné. Il était bouche bée, complètement stupéfait par la créature qui lui faisait face, car il s'agissait bel et bien d'une créature. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Son buste était celui d'une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés par l'eau salée mais ses jambes avaient été remplacées par une longue queue d'écailles vertes, balayant paresseusement l'eau de la pointe de sa nageoire. Elle semblait l'étudier tout autant que lui et le brun n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait face à lui une sirène, une véritable sirène en chair et en os !

Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches, découvrant son torse nu qui ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Ses grands yeux bleu océan aux cils fournis le scrutaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme et fixèrent les prunelles grises du brun, comme attendant un geste de sa part. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'ils s'observaient depuis un bon moment et que la situation était certainement gênante. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais la referma aussitôt. Comment s'adressait-on à une sirène ? Castiel n'avait jamais été doué pour débuter les discussions mais la jeune fille semblait bien décidée à rester muette. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures, il devait engager la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit son courage à deux mains, se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix fébrile :

— Bonjour ?

Il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même et la faiblesse de ses paroles. Cette voix tremblotante ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était face à une créature mythique bon-sang ! C'était peut-être la première rencontre entre le monde sous-marin et le monde des humains ! Il devait se reprendre rapidement. Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse de la jeune fille mais rien ne vint. Elle se contentait de l'observer d'un air enfantin parfaitement adorable. Elle semblait intriguée par sa voix, tandis que le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, faisant voler quelques mèches de sa coiffure compliquée, faite de nattes et de fleurs sous-marines que le brun ne connaissait pas. Il tenta une seconde approche, plus assurée :

— Je m'appelle Castiel, et toi ? s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant des rochers, tout en lui tendant une main avenante.

La sirène eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle regarda sa main d'un œil méfiant et ne répondait toujours pas.

— Je te veux pas de mal, t'inquiète pas … continua le brun en s'avançant de nouveau vers la créature.

Celle-ci prit peur et plongea aussitôt dans l'eau. Castiel pesta de nouveau contre sa bêtise. Il s'approcha du rivage, priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas définitivement enfuie. Il plaida des excuses :

— T'en vas pas, excuse-moi !

Seul le son des vagues lui répondit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'était définitivement bon à rien.

— Reviens s'il te plait … murmura-t-il.

Il soupira longuement, désespéré, et ne remarqua pas immédiatement la petite tête blonde sortant de l'eau. On ne pouvait voir que le haut de son crâne, ainsi que ses yeux. Castiel aurait voulu exploser de joie mais ça n'aurait fait que faire fuir la jeune fille. A la place, il s'accroupit sur le sable, les pieds encore sur la rive, afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

— Approche. Je vais rien te faire, promis.

Le brun avait l'impression d'apprivoiser un animal apeuré. Il avait agi exactement de la même façon lorsqu'il avait vu Démon pour la première fois à la SPA. La sirène sortit un peu plus sa tête de l'eau, découvrant ses épaules maintenant recouvertes d'écailles de la même couleur que sa queue. Il put également apercevoir des branchies sur son cou. Elle s'approcha prudemment. La créature avait beau être méfiante, elle semblait tout aussi intriguée par cette rencontre que le jeune homme. Ce dernier osa mettre un pied dans l'eau, puis deux. Ils étaient maintenant bien plus près l'un de l'autre, ils ne leur suffisaient que de tendre le bras pour se toucher.

— Tu as un prénom ? tenta Castiel d'une voix plus douce.

La jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas, obnubilée par la main du garçon qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle se risqua à tendre le bras à son tour. Une main palmée sortit de l'eau, son bras était dorénavant recouvert d'écailles vertes. Ils semblaient être enfermés dans une bulle, ne se préoccupant de rien à part de leurs deux mains à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elles se rapprochaient à une lenteur insoutenable. Castiel avança finalement la sienne plus rapidement. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent en un contact bref et la créature plongea dans l'eau aussitôt. Elle disparut dans les profondeurs de la mer, et Castiel, loin d'être déçu, se releva, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle reviendrait.


	4. Lundi 12 juin

Le vent marin jouait avec les mèches folles du brun. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration en entrant dans la crique, devenue sa dose d'oxygène journalière. Il avait rompu la promesse qu'il s'était faite, de ne pas abuser de cet endroit et de l'effet qu'il lui produisait, mais il ne pouvait plus patienter. Castiel avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, si bien qu'il avait été exécrable avec tout le monde. Lysandre et Rosalya étaient ceux qui avaient le plus pâtis de sa mauvaise humeur mais Castiel n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Ils avaient beau être ses amis les plus proches, ils ne semblaient plus capables de le comprendre. Et plus le temps passait, plus Castiel réalisait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment compris. Il avait besoin d'être seul, ce qu'ils étaient incapables de concevoir apparemment. Que croyaient-ils ? Que leur présence allait l'empêcher de sombrer dans la mélancolie ? Debrah semblait être partie avec son cœur et ils ne pourraient jamais le lui rendre. Personne ne pourrait combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé, pas même Rosalya et ses monologues interminables ou Lysandre et ses longs silences ponctués de regards désappointés. Ses amis avaient toujours été ainsi et Castiel ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il ne les supportait plus. Il avait besoin de changement dans sa vie, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'oublier Debrah, et pour le moment, seul cet endroit semblait convenir.

Comme à son habitude, il enleva ses chaussures et posa sa veste en cuir nouvellement acquise sur le sable. Le brun s'était rendu à la boutique de vêtement, au lieu de subir le cours d'un professeur d'histoire dépressif. Il écoperait sûrement d'un nouvel avertissement de la part de la direction dès demain, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Sa virée au centre-ville lui avait permis d'acheter quelques teeshirts dont un qu'il aimait particulièrement, à l'effigie d'un de ses groupes de métal préférés. Il avait également acquis une belle veste en cuir qui lui avait coûté relativement cher mais qui semblait de plutôt bonne qualité. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule lorsqu'il avait parcouru les rayons du magasin. Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'étaient là pour le prendre en flagrant délit. Mais en flagrant délit de quoi au juste ? Il avait tenté de se rassurer en se répétant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à se rendre dans un magasin et acheter quelques vêtements. Ce n'était pas une activité réservée à un seul type de personne, et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à prouver à personne. Castiel pouvait faire du shopping comme tout le monde, parce que Castiel est comme tout le monde. Une chose qu'il semblait avoir oublié à cause du piédestal sur lequel l'avait placé la plupart des étudiants du lycée. Alors le brun avait terminé ses achats en tentant d'oublier l'étrangeté de la situation, toujours aussi peu à l'aise.

Il s'assit sur le sable, les pieds au bord de l'eau et observa la houle en attendant que la créature daigne se montrer. Il était impatient de la voir de nouveau et n'avait pensé à rien d'autre de la journée. Il avait préparé une dizaine de conversations possibles et un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension étreignait son ventre. Le temps passa lentement et Castiel s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Il construisait des châteaux de sables médiocres en prenant soin de ne faire aucun de geste brusque afin de ne pas effrayer la sirène, si elle se montrait. Cependant, les minutes défilaient, le soleil se préparait à se coucher et personne en vue. C'était la première fois que Castiel était déçu de se trouver seul. Il sera bientôt l'heure d'aller nourrir Démon, mais le brun ne voulait quitter la crique sans l'avoir vu une nouvelle fois. La créature l'obsédait, elle lui permettait d'oublier momentanément sa morosité et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être lui avait-il réellement fait peur hier en l'approchant de trop près ? Alors que le brun se fustigeait mentalement de sa propre bêtise, un léger bruissement à sa gauche lui fit oublier toutes ses inquiétudes. Il se sentit heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été en réalisant qu'elle était revenue. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il tourna la tête vers la sirène. Il tenta d'adopter une expression neutre mais la joie qu'il ressentait était trop intense.

La jeune fille se trouvait une nouvelle fois en haut de ce rocher. Ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais le brun pouvait aisément traverser à pied la distance qui les séparait. Cependant, il ne le fit pas, se souvenant très bien de la réaction de la sirène lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'approcher. Aujourd'hui il se contenterait de lui parler. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir mais il voulait absolument en connaître davantage sur elle et son monde. Il s'agissait d'une créature légendaire ! Il ne pouvait pas agir comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. De son côté, elle se contentait de l'observer sereinement, ses mèches rebelles lui chatouillant les joues. Elle était toujours divinement belle et Castiel commençait à perdre ses moyens. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Toutes ses conversations planifiées s'étaient évaporées et il ne savait plus comment entamer la discussion avec elle. A l'instar de la veille, il tenta un simple salut, parce que Castiel avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien élevé.

— Bonjour ?

La créature ne répondit pas. Elle plissa ses yeux, esquissa un sourire, mais restait toujours aussi silencieuse. Peut-être qu'elle n'était simplement pas douée de parole.

— Est-ce que tu sais parler ?

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. C'était donc ça. La communication allait être compliquée. C'était bien sa veine tient. Lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel bavard allait devoir constamment faire la conversation.

— Ah … rétorqua-t-il finalement, tu viens souvent ici ?

La sirène répondit une nouvelle fois par la négative. Elle fermait les yeux lorsqu'elle secouait la tête ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin que Castiel trouvait adorable.

— Et … est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré des gens comme moi ?

Une nouvelle réponse négative. Le brun réalisa alors qu'il était le premier humain qu'elle rencontrait. Il s'agissait d'une expérience inconnue pour tous les deux, c'était pour cela qu'elle semblait si intriguée par lui l'autre jour. Il fut désolé pour la créature, elle était tombée sur le mauvais cheval. Il n'était certainement pas la personne la plus représentative de la race humaine avec son lot de défaut et sa dépression chronique. Il ne pourrait lui laisser qu'une mauvaise impression.

— Arf … je suis désolé alors. Je suis vraiment pas le meilleur des exemples … surtout en ce moment.

Elle se contenta d'un simple regard interrogateur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— T'aurais dû rencontrer quelqu'un comme … Lysandre, t'aurais sûrement adoré son air de poète maudit. Ou Iris. C'est la joie incarnée cette fille. Même Alexy tiens, il t'aurait fait rire au moins.

La sirène continuait de l'observer tandis qu'il énumérait ses connaissances et leurs qualités. Il lui parla de Rosalya et des centaines d'histoires improbables qu'elle connaissait, de la gentillesse admirable de Violette, de la passion inébranlable de Leigh ou encore de la face cachée de Charlotte. Il argumenta quelques minutes à propos des gens qu'il appréciait jusqu'à ce qu'il évoque Debrah. Sa voix s'éteignit. La créature l'aurait sûrement appréciée elle aussi, et Debrah aurait certainement mieux tenu le rôle de médiateur que lui. N'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. La jeune fille le regardait encore lorsqu'il avait arrêté de parler. Elle avait toujours les sourcils légèrement haussés, comme si elle était constamment étonnée. Son visage était incroyablement expressif. Elle inclina la tête, intriguée, tandis que Castiel réalisait qu'il était silencieux depuis trop longtemps.

— Enfin bon je pourrais … je pourrais te parler de musique. Tu aimes la musique, non ?

Son visage était tellement expressif qu'il comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il rit devant la total incompréhension de la jeune fille.

— Tu devrais aimer. Les sirènes sont surtout connues pour ça chez nous. Je ramènerai ma guitare la prochaine fois.

Elle le regarda de plus en plus intriguer. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

— Ouais … y'a des sortes de légende sur vous dans notre monde. Jusqu'à maintenant, même moi je pensais que t'étais … qu'une sorte de mythe, tu vois ?

Elle hocha la tête. Peut-être que tout comme eux, les mamans sirènes racontaient des histoires mettant en scène des humains pour que leurs enfants s'endorment. La jeune fille l'intriguait de plus en plus et son perpétuel silence le rendait fou. Son mutisme n'allait pas du tout l'aider à en connaître davantage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui apprendre le langage des signes ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bon, il devait gagner sa confiance avant tout. En effet, durant tout son monologue, la sirène n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était restée perchée sur son rocher, sa nageoire balayant l'eau paresseusement. Même si Castiel n'avait pas à hausser la voix pour lui parler, ils étaient plutôt éloignés l'un de l'autre, alors qu'il y avait bien d'autre rochers en contrebas. Elle se méfiait de lui et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Avec son air morne, son ton bourru et ses manières gauches, il semblait être son exact opposé, elle qui semblait rayonner de grâce et d'élégance. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit réticente.

— C'est compliqué que tu saches pas parler. Comment est-ce que vous communiquez entre vous, les sirènes ?

Cette dernière haussa simplement les épaules, mais elle ne perdait pas cet air de sérénité qu'elle portait perpétuellement sur le visage. Elle observa le soleil se coucher d'un regard calme tandis que Castiel oubliait le monde qui l'entourait. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle en semblait irréelle et le brun pensait ne plus pouvoir en détacher son regard. Il ne pourrait plus jamais apprécier les choses simples de la vie désormais. Tout lui paraîtrait fade à côté de la créature qu'il avait face à lui.

— J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi ressemble ton monde, déclara-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux océans, comme une promesse muette, puis disparut dans les profondeurs de la mer, quelques gouttes aspergeant le teeshirt de Castiel. Il ne sut comment interpréter ce sourire, mais ressentit une grande déception lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était partie pour de bon. Leur échange lui avait paru si bref, et le brun s'était senti si heureux que la crique semblait bien vide dorénavant. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, l'heure du repas de Démon était dépassée depuis longtemps, mais Castiel ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.


	5. Mardi 13 juin

Le son de la houle calma la mauvaise humeur du brun. Ses doigts caressèrent les cordes de sa guitare avec une douceur infinie. Il n'y avait que deux choses au monde qui pouvaient apaiser Castiel : jouer de son instrument et se rendre dans la crique. Maintenant qu'il pouvait jouer de son instrument dans la crique, il se sentait revivre.

Aujourd'hui, le brun avait été plus intelligent. Dès la fin des cours, il s'était rendu chez lui pour apporter sa guitare à la plage et en avait profité pour nourrir Démon plus tôt que d'habitude. Ainsi, il pourrait rentrer aussi tard qu'il le souhaiterait.

Castiel inspira profondément l'air marin, et commença à pincer les cordes au rythme de Space Oddity. Il avait choisi cette musique pour la douceur de la mélodie, qui plairait certainement à la créature. Son genre musical habituel l'aurait certainement effrayé, et même si l'idée du visage apeuré de la sirène en découvrant la véritable nature de métalleux du brun l'avait fait sourire, il ne pouvait emmener sa guitare électrique sur la plage.

Accompagné par le son des vagues, Castiel jouait de son instrument et le bonheur le submergea une nouvelle fois. Aussi ridicule que cela pouvait être, il se sentait en parfaite communion avec la nature. Il s'accorda même le loisir de chanter. Il n'avait peut-être pas la voix de Bowie ou Debrah, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il n'avait jamais eu à avoir honte de son talent de chanteur, même si son ex-copine ne l'avait jamais laissé chanter les compositions qu'il lui écrivait. Peut-être que le manager l'aurait également remarqué s'il avait eu l'occasion de lui faire écouter sa voix. Peut-être. Mais avec des si, on referait le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa musique lui avait toujours permis de s'isoler dans une bulle, éloigné du monde et de ses ressentiments, pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il était déjà seul et attendait même quelqu'un. Castiel avait l'impression de redécouvrir le bonheur de partager sa passion avec d'autres. Comme les autres jours, il était impatient de la revoir, mais cette fois-ci, il espérait réellement lui faire plaisir. Ses doigts pinçaient les cordes de son instrument, suivis par sa voix au timbre légèrement cassé, il se sentait heureux mais pas entier. Il manquait quelque chose pour que l'instant soit parfait. Il manquait quelqu'un.

Un bruissement familier à sa gauche. Ce quelqu'un était arrivé, alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Castiel tourna la tête pour l'admirer, tout en continuant de fredonner les paroles de Space Oddity. Elle était une nouvelle fois assise sur les rochers mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était placée plus en contrebas, de sorte à être plus proche de lui. La musique semblait être à son goût. Les yeux fermés pour apprécier pleinement la mélodie, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, elle semblait au paradis. Son visage était complètement détendu. Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait l'impression de la rendre heureuse grâce à sa musique, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, même lorsqu'il jouait pour Debrah. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour quelques minutes. Comme toutes les autres fois, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part elle. La voix du brun s'éteignit, il s'accorda trois derniers accords et laissa la place au silence. Elle mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'est jamais vu.

— C'est ça, la musique. Tu as aimé ?

La réponse était évidente Elle hocha la tête successivement, de cet air toujours si enfantin et innocent. Bien entendu que ça lui avait plu. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point elle avait apprécié. Pour cause, elle était même apparue plus tôt aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être que les légendes mentent pas alors.

Elle pointa du doigt le ciel et haussa un sourcil en une question muette. Aussi bizarre que cela lui paraissait, il comprit immédiatement.

— Oui, cette musique parle de voyage dans l'espace. C'est un peu plus compliqué mais … littéralement ça parle de ça.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris. En vérité, Space Oddity exprimait également les ravages de l'addiction et peut-être même la solitude des astronautes, mais le brun se garda de lui expliquer. Elle semblait tellement heureuse et insouciante qu'il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec des préoccupations humaines. De son côté, elle lui souriait toujours mais semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre. Ses grands yeux observaient encore l'instrument du brun.

— Tu veux que je joue autre chose ?

Une fois de plus, elle hocha énergiquement la tête, subitement très excité. Elle claqua ses deux mains en un grand sourire ravi que lui rendit le jeune homme. Il mit quelques secondes à chercher une musique pouvant lui plaire, et décida de jouer un classique britannique. Il jugea la mélodie douce et entraînante de Mr. Brightside parfaite pour la sirène, et les paroles ô combien révélatrice. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi. Castiel qui jouait de son instrument et la créature qui s'en délectait. Le brun jongla entre Hotel California, The MasterPlan, Dream On ou encore Scar Tissue. Elle les avait toutes appréciées mais il avait bien compris que Space Oddity avait été sa favorite. La jeune fille lui avait même demandé de la rejouer et l'avait écouté une fois de plus les yeux fermés. Ils semblaient en parfaite communion et le brun était heureux comme jamais. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'écouter lui et seulement lui. Sa façon de le regarder était différente dorénavant, comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose de plus en lui, qui la faisait d'autant plus rester à ses côtés. Il trouvait d'ailleurs extraordinaire la confiance qu'il avait si vite accordé à la jeune fille, lui qui était continuellement distant et acariâtre, même avec ses plus proches amis. Peut-être un peu plus depuis quelques jours d'ailleurs … mais ils ne pourraient lui en vouloir longtemps. Lysandre et Rosalya n'étaient pas rancunier. Et puis, ils devaient bien se douter qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait pu dire un peu plus tôt dans la journée, n'est-ce-pas ?

N'est-ce-pas ?

Le clapotis de l'eau le sortit de ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il avait arrêté de jouer depuis quelques secondes, et la sirène lui avait fait comprendre son impatience en claquant sa nageoire sur la surface de l'eau. Il se tourna vers la créature en marmonnant des excuses, et celle-ci changea sa moue légèrement agacée en un grand sourire radieux. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant un court instant, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille décide de changer de siège. Aidée de ses deux bras, elle se hissa sur le dernier rocher les séparant. Ils étaient maintenant aussi proche que leur permettait la mer. Castiel avait enfin compris pourquoi la sirène était constamment perché sur les rochers : elle avait besoin de garder un lien avec son élément, et la rive n'était pas assez profonde pour sa nageoire. Les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient sur ses écailles, créant un sublime dégradé le long de sa queue. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais, et il avait peur de dire quoi que ce soit pouvant l'effrayer. Il semblait avoir gagné sa confiance, et ce grâce à sa musique. Il ne pouvait gâcher ses efforts aussi rapidement. Soudainement, elle se pencha vers lui, non pas pour le toucher comme il l'avait d'abord pensé mais pour dessiner sur le sable. Ses longs doigts fins esquissèrent une forme abstraite. Son bras tremblait légèrement car elle était trop haute pour pouvoir dessiner aisément. En y réfléchissant, Castiel réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un C, puis d'un A. Elle écrivait de manière hésitante, comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Elle s'arrêta après le S, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion puis elle leva les yeux vers le brun. Il comprit finalement ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

— Castiel ? C'est ce que t'essayes d'écrire ?

Elle hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées par la gêne. Le brun ria devant l'air honteux de la jeune fille puis prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, avant de réaliser que Castiel l'aidait à terminer son prénom. Elle observa attentivement leurs deux mains décrire des arabesques dans le sable et sourit lorsque le brun eut fini. Celui-ci resta quelques instant interdit devant son nom écrit en lettre capitale. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait tenté de l'écrire, mais elle lui prouvait au moins qu'elle s'en était souvenu.

— Et toi alors ? Vas-y, écris ton nom.

Elle le regarda de côté avec un nouveau sourire gêné. Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas de prénom tout simplement.

— Tu … n'en as pas ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et Castiel se sentit tout à fait stupide. Il avait pourtant réussi à la comprendre d'un regard jusqu'à maintenant.

— Tu veux peut-être que je t'en trouve un ?

Elle parut soudainement très excitée et le brun n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse pour comprendre. Il fut fasciné devant son visage si expressif.

— Ok alors … Il faut un truc en rapport avec la mer. Mais pas trop cliché on est d'accord.

Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative, mimant un air tout à fait sérieux.

— Surtout pas Siréna donc.

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser un sourcil devant le manque d'imagination du brun.

— Ok, déclara-t-il en s'allongeant sur le sable, le dieu des mers romains est Neptune. Alors on pourrait prendre un truc comme … Népa ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Sky, pour tes yeux.

Elle ne répondit que par une moue insatisfaite.

— Barbie ?

La blonde lui lança une poignée de sable dans les cheveux avec un regard espiègle, et le brun fut surpris qu'elle comprenne la référence. Pour une raison obscure, il décida de ne pas le relever.

— Je sais pas … Atlante ? C'est les habitants d'une citée engloutis vachement connu chez les Hommes.

La créature secoua la tête négativement une énième fois. Castiel perdit patience. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination, il devait en plus faire appel à sa culture général pour lui trouver un nom décent, et elle ne semblait rien accepter. Il soupira longuement en observant les nuances de rose et d'orange dans le ciel.

— Ou Calypso tient. C'est une déesse de la mer aussi si je dis pas de connerie.

Un immense sourire apparut soudainement sur le joli visage de la sirène. Elle sembla soudainement très excitée et tenta une nouvelle fois d'écrire quelque chose sur le sable, juste en dessous du nom de Castiel. Elle esquissa un C, puis un A et se releva, on ne peut plus heureuse. La lumière ne se fit pas immédiatement dans l'esprit du brun.

— Ca … comme … Ah ! s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants, ne me dis pas que tu es contente parce que ce nom commence comme le mien.

Elle hocha la tête avec toujours cette bouille enfantine et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa bêtise.

— Ok Caly. Tu as officiellement un nom d'humaine. Heureuse ?

La dénommée Calypso frappa des mains, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle semblait au comble de la joie. Une réaction incompréhensible pour le jeune homme qui ne voyait là qu'un simple nom, dénué de signification, mais il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Et tandis qu'il lui apprenait à écrire correctement son nouveau patronyme, la sirène le regardait vraiment pour la première fois.

Il lui avait donné un prénom.


	6. Vendredi 23 juin

Le vent dans ses cheveux, le crissement du sable sous ses pieds, l'odeur caractéristique qui emplissait ses narines, toutes ces sensations étaient dorénavant les seules sources de joie du néo-roux. Il ne ressentait cela nulle part ailleurs, ce bonheur irréel dans cet endroit isolé du monde. Il se sentait à l'abri, entouré de ce cocon de pierre froide et grisâtre. Quelquefois, il relevait le paradoxe et puis il balayait l'idée dans un coin de sa tête. L'endroit pouvait paraître froid, austère et morose pour le reste de la ville. Mais le ciel était différent ici. Et surtout, il y avait Calypso.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il se rendait chaque soir dans la crique. Deux semaines qu'il l'avait rencontré. Deux semaines qu'elle avait littéralement changé sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été si obsédé par quelque chose. Il pensait constamment à elle, au point d'en oublier Debrah ou même ses amis, qu'il trouvait maintenant bien fade. Ils étaient communs et inintéressant à côté de sa belle sirène. C'était à se demander s'il leur avait adressé la parole pendant la semaine. Il avait commencé à manquer la plupart de ses cours de fin d'après-midi. Ses amis avaient d'abord tenté de le raisonner mais Castiel les avait rapidement remis à leur place. Il n'acceptait plus aucune remarque de qui que ce soit et encore moins d'eux. Il avait même décidé de se désinscrire du club de musique, pour se rendre plus tôt à la crique. Il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir à jouer avec les élèves du lycée et le club n'était plus qu'une perte de temps.

Alors il était là, sur cette plage, sous le soleil de quatre heure, son éternel guitare sur les genoux. Elle venait de plus en plus tôt elle aussi, pour écouter ses histoires et ses anecdotes. Elle le laissait raconter sa vie lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer la perfection à toute épreuve de Lysandre, ou lorsque Rosalya se montrait une nouvelle fois trop envahissante. Bien entendu, Castiel se rendait compte de sa propre hypocrisie, mais Calypso ne le jugeait pas. Elle ne le jugeait jamais. Elle se contentait de l'écouter calmement, de lui caresser les cheveux, puis de lui demander une nouvelle chanson lorsqu'il avait terminé. Il n'y avait aucun regard déçu, ou même d'accord avec ce qu'il disait, mais constamment cet air compréhensif. Elle l'apaisait comme personne auparavant.

Ils semblaient avoir installé une routine. Castiel se plaignait, puis Calypso lui demandait de jouer Space Oddity et lorsque la chanson était terminée, le roux devait raconter une histoire. Ça pouvait être n'importe quel sujet, elle semblait toujours aussi passionnée par ce qu'il racontait. Alors il parlait de tout et de rien. Du monde des Hommes, des mythes et particulièrement celui des sirènes, de film qu'il appréciait et même, quelquefois d'étoile. Il avait rapidement compris que c'était les histoires qu'elle préférait, alors le roux s'était beaucoup renseigné sur l'astronomie, et elle le regardait de plus en plus différemment. Presque comme Debrah au début de leur histoire.

Cependant, la sirène restait muette et c'était un sacré handicap pour qu'à son tour, il puisse en apprendre sur son monde. Il lui arrivait de poser des questions, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait répondre qu'en haussant les épaules ou en secouant la tête. Des réponses assez vagues en soit. Alors il avait rapidement laissé tomber sa soif de détails et se contentait de quelques indices. Le roux n'avait pas à se plaindre. Calypso était là pour lui et s'était tout ce qui comptait finalement. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le rende vraiment heureux, quelqu'un qui lui fasse oublier le reste du monde, qui lui permette de se sentir important, différent, aimé. Mais comme à chaque fois, un grain de poussière vint détraquer la machine.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une journée si différente. Il avait joué un air de guitare, la sirène semblait heureuse, la mer était calme, l'instant était parfait. Et puis la poussière s'était immiscée dans l'engrenage, sous la forme d'un simple gâteau au chocolat. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui tendre ce biscuit, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Ils étaient alors restés dans cette position pendant de longues secondes, lui bras le tendu et douloureux et elle, la tristesse et le chagrin peint sur son visage. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les fonds marins. Sans aucune explication, sans aucun adieu, sans qu'il ne sache jamais pourquoi, elle l'avait abandonné. Une semaine qu'elle n'était pas revenue et Castiel avait perdu espoir de la revoir un jour.

Dans un geste aussi puéril qu'exaspéré, il avait jeté tout le paquet de Prince dans la mer ce soir-là.


	7. Mardi 11 juillet

L'odeur caractéristique des algues se posa sur sa langue et lui donna la nausée. Deux semaines entières qu'il se rendait chaque après-midi à la crique dans l'espoir vain de la revoir. Deux semaines qu'il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Deux semaines qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Il était debout, les pieds plantés au milieu de la houle, des vagues timides venant lécher ses tennis.

Calypso l'avait séduit en si peu de temps sans même tenter quoi que ce soit de particulier. Elle s'était contentée de rester elle-même et Castiel en était tomber amoureux comme un collégien. C'était ses yeux, sa compréhension, son sourire, son attention, sa naïveté, son innocence. Elle était apparue comme un mirage et lui avait apporté tout ce dont il avait manqué dans sa vie. Elle avait été la réponse à ses problèmes, le baume sur son cœur malade, l'étoile qui l'avait maintenu à flot. Mais elle avait disparu. Parce qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses à se préoccuper que d'un humain dépressif et ennuyeux. Elle n'avait sûrement pas compris la teneur de ses sentiments à son égard et de toute façon, elle ne devait même pas en comprendre le concept. Elle était partie, parce qu'elle était si loin des préoccupations humaines. Elle était si différente, si mystérieuse, si fantastique, si envoûtante.

Et lorsque le roux réalisa qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais de sa vie, un énorme poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. C'était pire, pire que tout. Il n'avait jamais connu une douleur pareille. Il pouvait supporter un grand nombre de choses. Il _avait_ supporté un grand nombre de choses. Il avait supporté l'absence de ses parents à chacun de ses anniversaires lorsqu'il était gamin, il avait supporté la mort de la seule femme l'ayant jamais élevé, sa gouvernante, il avait supporté Nathaniel cachant honteusement leur amitié à ses parents, il avait supporté l'abandon impardonnable de Debrah et bien d'autre chose peut être pire encore, mais le départ de Calypso était la bombe qui fit exploser le vase de son existence.

Il était seul, il était triste, il était faible. Ses yeux fixaient l'océan sans le voir. Il avait _besoin_ d'elle.

Ou il mourrait.

Il renoncerait à la vie, elle qui semblait bien s'amuser de lui depuis tant d'année. Il abandonnerait lui aussi. Comme tout ce à quoi il tentait de s'accrocher. Il lâcherait enfin prise, parce qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de tenir bon.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres gercées. Il imaginait sans mal la réaction des gens. Tous ces inconnus qui pensaient le connaitre. Ils tomberaient de haut, complètement éberlué. Ils croiraient certainement à un canular. - _Parce que Castiel mettre fin à sa vie ? Non, vous vous trompez surement de personne. Castiel est cool. Il s'en fout de tout et encore plus des problèmes. Castiel il réfléchit pas. Il en a pas besoin, sa vie est trop parfaite. Il a tout. J'aimerais tellement lui ressembler._

Il ouvrit le poing et le ferma, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Il observa une dernière fois le soleil se coucher sur cette eau si calme et apaisante. Elle l'appelait, ses vagues chantant une douce comptine rassurante.

Il allait se jeter dans la mer.

Et alors qu'il leva le pied, près à s'avancer vers sa nouvelle maitresse, un léger bruissement à sa droite l'arrêta.

Telle une apparition divine descendu du ciel, elle émergeant de l'océan après ces longues semaines d'absence. Perchée sur le haut de son rocher, ses yeux exprimaient une détresse absolue. Et Castiel réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'eau, comme brulé par son contact. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais ses pensées étaient floues.

Il se serait laissé couler comme une pierre. Si Calypso n'était pas apparu, il aurait tenté de se _tuer_.

Une violente nausée prit ses tripes.

Et il réalisa une seconde chose.

Calypso.

Ses cheveux trempés s'égouttaient sur son torse, sa longue queue d'écaille se prélassait dans l'eau rougit par le soleil couchant et le vent caressait sa peau nue sans qu'elle ne sente aucune gêne. Seul la ride de contrariété qui barrait son front gâchait la perfection du tableau. Castiel sentit soudainement une colère extraordinaire s'emparer de lui.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je peux savoir ce que tu oses foutre la ?

Le visage de la sirène passa du chagrin à la peur en seulement quelques secondes tandis que le roux s'approchait d'elle à grande enjambée furieuse.

— Je peux savoir de quelle putain de droit tu disparais deux semaines en me laissant dans ma merde pour ensuite réapparaitre comme une fleur ?

Ses orbes grisent rencontrèrent les émeraudes de la jeune fille, où il crut déceler de la panique et surtout une tentative d'excuse.

— Y'a pas d'excuse qui tienne ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça m'a fait ? Tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu m'as manqué ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé au moins une seconde ? A moi ?

Alors qu'il exultait de rage, elle posa une main froide et humide sur sa joue, et en un seul geste, réussit à le calmer. Ses yeux brillants lui criaient des excuses silencieuses et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux roux.

Elle avait adoré lorsqu'il était revenu avec sa nouvelle couleur.

— Pourquoi t'es partis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire rassurant, ses pommettes créant des étoiles aux coins de ses yeux.

— Alors fait plus jamais ça ok ? M'abandonne plus d'accord ?

La magie du moment s'évapora à la fin de sa phrase. Sa main quitta son visage mais Castiel rattrapa son poignet. Elle ne devait pas repartir. Jamais.

Cependant, les yeux de la sirène lui répondirent le contraire. C'était un adieu qu'elle était venu faire.

— Non. Non je t'en supplie me fait pas ça.

Il laissa place au silence, qui n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Le visage de la jeune fille resta stoïque face à la détresse du jeune homme. Seules les deux émeraudes semblaient abattues. C'était une décision sans appel. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi, mais elle _devait_ partir.

— Alors emmène-moi avec toi.

C'était stupide. Une idée lancée dans le vent sans raison. Et pourtant. Sa requête eut au moins l'effet escompté. La blonde le regardait complètement ahuris, comme s'il était fou à lier.

— Calypso. J'ai rien ici. Personne me retient. Je suis seul, j'ai que toi dans ma vie. Juste toi.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. Ses mains découvrirent pour la première fois le visage du roux. Elle caressa ses pommettes, traça le contour de ses lèvres, effleura ses cils de sa paume. Elle gardait un sourire à la fois triste et amusé, presque nostalgique. Castiel se laissait faire, attendant patiemment que la sirène daigne enfin lui répondre, profitant de ses doigts sur sa peau et de cette chaleur qui réchauffait son âme.

Les vagues chantèrent une nouvelle fois cette comptine si douce, il oublia le monde qui l'entourait, perdu dans la contemplation de sa nymphe. Le moment semblait durer des heures.

Finalement, elle ferma les yeux dans une expression hésitante. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait par intermittence tandis que son point se serrait compulsivement. La sirène semblait en proie à un choix cornélien.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent, résolu, décidé, résigné. Son visage se tourna vers le roux, et il comprit immédiatement. Ses jambes s'engourdirent de bonheur.

— Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment ça se passe ? Ça va être douloureux ? Je vais garder mes jambes ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son doigt désigna l'horizon. Castiel resta interdit quelques secondes.

— Que … ? Tu veux que j'aille jusque-là bas ?

Sec hochement de tête.

— Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

Sa seule réponse fut un long regard appuyé, signifiant très clairement _« Si tu souhaites tant me rejoindre, tu trouveras le moyen »._ Le doux visage de la sirène était devenu crispé, fermé, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Castiel crut comprendre que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était interdit, tabou, peut-être impensable pour le monde sous-marin. Mais il balaya ces pensées de son esprit. Il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, peu importe si c'était défendu, illégal, prohibé. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de ce que le monde pouvait lui dicter, il n'écouterait plus que lui, et _sa_ sirène.

— Demain alors.

Elle hocha la tête, et disparut dans les fonds marins.

Il inspira profondément avant de quitter la crique à son tour.

Plus qu'à trouver une barque désormais.


	8. Mercredi 12 juillet

Le soleil couchant réchauffe lentement ta main écaillée. Tu as toujours aimé regarder le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. La plupart du temps, tu te contentes de simplement sortir ta tête de l'eau pour quelques minutes puis tu retournes dans les profondeurs. Quelques fois, tu t'aventures chez _eux_. C'est toujours une mauvaise idée, parce qu'ensuite, _elles_ te forceront à le faire, peu importe tes supplications. Mais tu obéis, parce que tu ne serais rien sans elles, et elles ne seraient rien sans toi. Vous formez un tout, bien au-delà de ce qu' _ils_ appellent une famille, vous ne faites qu'une. Et ils vous ont tant fait souffrir. Ils vous ont détruites, torturées, humiliées. Alors vous devez vous protégez, rester des légendes, vous faire oublier du monde quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le cœur lourd et le visage hors de l'eau, tu attends patiemment. Il viendra, il trouvera un moyen, tu le sais, elles aussi et elles attendent, croupis dans les ténèbres.

Confirmant tes pensées, tu entends le son distinct d'une rame caressant la surface de ton nid. Tu ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a trouvé une barque. Il est inventif, ça ne t'étonne même pas. Lui, il est spécial, et tu le sais. Tu l'as ressenti, dés le premier jour où tu l'as aperçu. Celui-là serait différent.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler.

Il s'approche lentement de toi, tirant sur ses bras avec peine, une moue crispée par l'effort. Il ne sait pas ramer. Bien sûr qu'il ne sait pas ramer. Tu te demandes comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour arriver jusque-là, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a mis autant de temps. Sa détermination te fait sourire, alors pour l'aider un peu, tu plonges dans cette eau familière et tu le rejoins. Lorsqu'il te voit près de sa barque, il dépose les rames en poussant un long soupir soulagé. Tu restes tout de même à une certaine distance, ne laissant que tes épaules dépasser, ta jambe unique s'aidant de la houle. L'instant est sacré, magique. Un rayon de soleil vient épouser la courbe de ses pommettes et il n'ose rien faire, même pas dire un mot. Il aurait détruit l'instant.

Alors tu t'approches de lui, ne pouvant empêcher un doux sourire étirer tes lèvres. Tu poses les mains sur le bord de la barque, et t'appuie de toute tes forces pour te mettre à sa hauteur. Ta tête vient se nicher entre tes bras et tu le contemple. Il est beau. Tu n'en avais jamais rencontré d'aussi beau.

Celui-là était parfait.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire un mot mais tu l'arrêtes, un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis tu lui caresses le visage dans un geste tendre. Tu sens le soleil réchauffer ton dos, il aura bientôt disparu. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Ta main se glisse sur son cou, ses épaules, se tissus étrange et pourtant très doux, ses bras, sa veine palpitante, son poignet et enfin sa main.

Il doit savoir, il faut qu'il sache. Il ne peut pas partir sans avoir jamais su. Alors doucement, dans la paume de sa main, tu dessines ce que tu espères ressembler à un cœur. Il n'est pas stupide celui-là, il comprendra n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière toi, le soleil disparait. Elles apparaitront bientôt. Elles n'aiment pas le soleil. Ça chauffe la peau et ça la brûle. Ça vous a toutes déjà brûlé une fois, quand _ils_ sont venus vous cueillir.

Mais toi tu aimes ce qui brûle, tu aimes jouer avec le feu, tu as toujours aimé l'interdit. Et lui, c'était interdit.

Bon sang, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler.

Tu as le cœur lourd alors qu'il comprend. Ses yeux s'illuminent et il enserre ta main dans un geste sincère. Il murmure un faible, presque inaudible « Moi aussi ». Ton cœur bat, et tout au fond, ton âme explose.

Tu entends remuer là-dessous. Elles s'impatientent, elles te le feront payer si tu prends trop de temps. Mais ta gorge est serrée et tu ne voudrais qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille.

Vos yeux se croisent, les derniers morceaux de ton cœur s'effritent alors que tu attrapes sa tête entre tes mains. Il est heureux, impatient comme un enfant, et toi tu maudis le monde entier. _Ça monte._ Vos deux visages se rapprochent lentement, attiré l'un vers l'autre comme par des aimants tandis que ton corps s'immerge en même temps. _C'est proche._ Il se penche de plus en plus, jusqu'à devoir attraper la barque de ses mains. _Ça te griffe la nageoire._ Alors que ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des tiennes, tu penses sérieusement à le faire. Tu penses à lui offrir ce cadeau. Tu penses à t'enfuir avec lui. Tu penses à mourir.

Mais c'est trop tard. Dans sa position la plus vulnérable, elles surgissent de l'eau et l'attrapent dans leurs griffes acérées. Il bascule par-dessus bord sans résistance, complètement abasourdi. Des crocs arrachent un morceau de joue. Il n'a pas le temps de crier, il est emmené de force dans les ténèbres sans plus de sommation, une trainée rouge les suivant jusqu'à ce que la lumière n'en puisse plus du spectacle. Il n'est même plus visible, entouré de créature grouillante, chacune cherchant à obtenir une plus grande part du butin. Ça fait si longtemps que tu ne leur avais pas offert un des _leurs_. Elles sont affamées.

Tu détournes les yeux lorsque tu vois un bras se faire démembrer.

Tu retournes à la surface pour observer la nuit étoilée.

Tu ne l'as même pas gouté.

Comme aucun les autres.


	9. Vendredi 4 août

Ce jour-là, un nouvel humain vint visiter sa crique.

Il avait cet aura de tristesse qui l'entourait, comme tous les autres avant lui. Ses yeux si curieux étaient cernés de noir et il lui arrivait de fumer ce qu'il appelait _cigarette_. Elle avait longtemps résisté avant de se montrer, et puis un jour il avait pleuré. _Comme l'autre._

Ils avaient tous une histoire différente. Elle en apprenait à chaque fois un peu plus sur ce monde extraordinaire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais visiter. Cependant, cette histoire était spéciale. L'histoire d'un amour secret, interdit, qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer à personne. Et quand il avait finalement pris sa décision, c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle avait pleuré à son tour, pour la première fois de toute son existence. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, le supplier de lui pardonner, mais elle avait gardé le silence cette fois encore. Alors il lui avait simplement tenu la main et ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à observer les étoiles. Puis il s'était mis à chanter.

Elles étaient entrées dans une colère noire mais Calypso n'en démordit pas.

Pas celui-là.


End file.
